Galacta Knight: The Cookie Caper
by YumiStar
Summary: All yous got to know, is that it's crack, with humor, more crack, and Yaoi. Did I mention the crack? GKxMK Galacta KnightxMeta Knigt


**I honestly got nothing for "The Ugly and Beautiful" right now…**

**But I'm not gonna leave all you wonderful readers hangin.**

**So, I whipped this up.**

**MY GOD!**

**IT'S ACTUALLY GALACTA KNIGHT x META KNIGHT PARING!**

**AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! **

**Also, I spell it 'Galacta Knight' cause it's easier to remember.**

**And they be in human form, cause as a fangirl, I have that power! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Galacta Knight or Meta Knight. They belong to Nintendo.**_

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

**Galacta Knight; the Cookie caper**

It was a peaceful day on Popstar.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the peace.

Now you all most likely think this story will be about Kirby,

But it's not.

No, this particular story is about Meta Knight, cause let's face it; he doesn't get enough screen time.

Anyway, we find Meta Knight sitting under a tree; his mask off his face so he could feel the nice breeze of the day.

And get this, he was actually smiling.

Yeah, the great and powerful Meta Knight Smiling.

…

Back to the point.

He was just sitting quietly under the tree, minding his own business, reading a book that he found interesting, while eating very yummy chocolate-chip cookies.

Yeah, this was heaven for him.

"Ahhh, this is the life" said Meta Knight "Reading a nice book about swords, and having my favorite snack near me. Yep, Nothing could make this day bad"

Sadly for Meta Knight, whenever anyone utters something like that, it always turns bad.

"Hey, Mety-Baby" said a deep, but not to deep, voice.

Meta Knight sighed "I spoke to soon"

He looked up and glared at the owner of the voice.

"What the hell do you want, Galacta Knight?" asked Meta Knight.

Yes, it was Galacta Knight. Sporting in his magenta (or is it pink?) suite, with the purple strips on his collars and bottom of his pants, and his light grey cape (which are his wings in disguise!) and-

"WE GET THE PICTURE!" they both said…

Back to the story…

Galacta Knight looked down VERY seductively at Meta Knight.

"Why, Mety-Baby, why are so angry to see little old me?" he asked.

"Because you're a nuisance, and I regret rescuing you from death **(1)**" said Meta Knight

"Whatever" replied Galacta Knight.

He sat down next to Meta Knight, and Meta Knight glared at him.

"Who the hell said you can sit down next to me?" he asked.

"Me. What are you gonna do about it?" replied Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight just grumbled under his breath, and tried to read his book…about swords…because it's awesome.

"Soooooo, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat out tomorrow" said Galacta Knight "Sound like a plan?"

Meta Knight sighed in frustration "Galacta Knight, I have never been, nor ever will, be in love with you, so stop asking me to go out on dates"

Galacta Knight was silent for a few seconds.

"So, nine o'clock then?" he asked.

Meta Knight face palmed.

"No" he replied.

"How bout 10 then?" asked Galacta Knight

"No" replied Meta Knight "And not 11 and not 12, so drop it already"

Galacta Knight just shrugged.

They both just sat there in silence.

…

Which is boring, so I'm going to make something happen.

Meta Knight picked up another cookie, and placed it in his mouth.

He was just kind of munching on it.

Galacta Knight stared at the cookie for a good 5 seconds, until he got a very great idea.

He lifted Meta Knight's head to look at him, which confused Meta Knight greatly…

Until Galacta Knight bit into his cookie.

Meta Knight twitched slightly.

This guy went there.

He wanted to play the pocky game using a damn chocolate chip cookie.

…

Well, he certainly wasn't going to back down that easily…even if it's Galacta Knight.

They both get on munching on the cookie, until there was only one inch left between them.

"_Well, crap" _thought Meta Knight _"What the hell do I do now?"_

And then he saw it.

The mischievous glint in Galacta Knight's eye.

That sneaky bastard.

He planned this out…surprisingly well, actually.

Most of the time, his plans fail.

And sadly…there was only one way out of this mess.

Meta Knight gulped, and sucked in most of his Pride, and took the last munch on the cookie.

And thus, the yaoi begins.

Their lips connected.

Galacta Knight started the kiss.

Meta Knight didn't fight back.

He just sat there.

Being kissed by someone he despised the most.

And strangely enjoying it.

…

My god, was he going to need some serious therapy after this.

…

Maybe after a month…

Or two…

Or Maybe even a year…

Yeah, a year.

After about maybe a few minutes, because their lungs needed air.

And Air is nice.

Galacta Knight just grinned at Meta Knight, who was turning away, blushing just slightly.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Galacta Knight.

"Whatever" replied "But you better not pull that stupid stunt again"

Galacta Knight just chuckled, and walked away.

Meta Knight sighed.

"Now, back to my reading."

While he was reading, he aimed to get another cookie…but…

He couldn't find his plate.

He looked at his side, where he was sure he had left them.

And gasped.

They were gone!

They most awesome snack to ever be invented was gone.

…

…

…and then he realized who stole them.

"Why that no good sunnava bitch!" he yelled "He stole my cookies!"

While Meta Knight was under the tree cursing at Galacta Knight with every colorful word in his dictionary, Galacta Knight was at Orange Ocean, eating Meta Knight's cookie.

"_Today was a good day" _he thought _"Not only did I get to kiss Meta Knight, I even got the cookies he eats."_

Yep, everything was perfect that day for them both.

Kinda…

…

…

What?

There's no more to read.

What, you think that I'll type up that they do go out to eat, actually get together?

No.

I'm not gonna do that…

Yet.

Soooo, go read some other type of Fanfic… or somethin…

…

…

Story end.

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, to explain the one thingy;**

**How else do you think it possible for this story to exsist. He needs to live! LIVE!**

**And just cause Galacta Knight's just that epic.**

**Anyway, no need to review.**

**I just like writing. ^_^**


End file.
